Didactic Fractals
Didactic Fractals is a room on Kongregate. It is arguably the best room in the whole website. It consists of Didactic Fractals, a good example being Marh, the owner of the room. Each Didactic Fractal, known as 'Fractals', room owner also has their own lucky charm in which they can access all of the secrets of Kongregate. We earned 4th place in a forum vote, but I think they just counted wrong. = Moderators = The owners of the banhammer. Regular Moderators Marh The owner and creator of Didactic Fractals. Is often on, though is sometimes AFK, which often pisses off regs. He is arguably the best moderator on Kongregate and is known to have multiple personalities. aenh The painfully quiet co. moderator, who created the name 'Didactic Fractals'. Is much more intelligent and behaved than probably any other user in Didactic Fractals, or even on Kongredate. Notable Visitor Moderators Active visitors include: elGrifo (Normal room: Scribbles) Is best known for pissing off a couple of the users. MrRubix (Normal room: Arcane Coding) The ultimate gamer who shined his light upon our room every once and a while. = Notable Regulars = A complete regular list is yet to be made, for now this is all we can come up with: Nerdy_n_White Well-respected user and one of the more senior users. Was offered modship, but he denied. Moogle21376 The popular "thing" of the room, and a user who hates trolls. I mean... "it" HATES them (it's almost kind of weird). LawlExuberance The most flamboyant and friendly user of Didactic Fractals, and really likes... crayons? [ ]__(Michelle)__]> (it writes the color of awesome) KDWarlock A user that according to some... shouldn't be trusted? (He shouldn't be trusted according to his own self and Lawl, apparently) Starfly One of the more senior users, who is commonly perceived to be a girl, despite being male. iWatchAnime A very quiet but very friendly and polite user. Has been on the site for over a year. ctg9000 Another one of the senior users, who is well-known for being one of the most devious roleplayers, and used to be on bad terms with Moogle. gamergod Just another average user of Didactic Fractals, claims to be... good at... games? (O_o) MindlessGirl One of the very first users of the room, and definitely one of the most popular. MindlessGirl left Kongregate (as it seems) and some users were sad about that. Speculated reasons for her disappearance were constant harassment or rl difficulties. Jonathan_Boyd008 Used to be NarutoBoyd, but changed accounts. A really light, but good roleplayer. He is Epic... although i wouldn't say he's the best one in the room, but he's really cool, also he hates, and i mean HATES moogle. (something about moogle annoying him alot and more unknown reasons). armydudejg789 One of the very first Fractalians, though has been pretty absent lately. Pokemonman44 HE'S THE COOLEST GUY EVER AND HE ROCKS SO MUCH :D *pshhh* /sarcasm ...(according to himself, he's better than Chuck Norris) newdude15 The new dude. soulman95 *see newdude15* kirby_dude A dangerous kirby on the loose. Loves battle and fighting and challenge and battle. (also ctg9000's alt. account) zombinekiller A more adult user who does a mean Jabba the Hut impression and hates religion. LOSTMOON A suck up to Marh and a person who hates elGrifo. To the contrary, he's quite nice, though. hellfang50 An average user, though he claimed to be nominated for moderator (and he wasn't). (or was he... ?) Chuck Norris What? (he has a roundhouse kick) * And many, many others... = Policies = Rawr, obey le policy! >:O Jonathan_Boyd008: *deep breathe* Lawl!!!1!1 .... hi. i know you put that. :D =Þ @©_®@ OMG what is THAT?! Its a monkey! Trolls and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Marh usually follows the 'three silence' rule, and aenh is generally a bit more laid back, very quiet, and/or AFK. If no mods are around, modfriend will be called. Modfriend Use it. = Didactic Fractals = Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and Marh. Didactic Fractalism. followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric) Sytem of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marh or http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/aenh for additional info. = Rumors/Gossip = Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. = The War Against The Buckets = A war against the room The Red Bucket is currently being waged. People are being recruited at this time, as the news is still being spread. Warnings of this have whispered through the currents of the regulars (zomg poetry). The Battle of Tea The first unofficial 'attack' was on December 30th, 2008 by the users LawlExuberance, GielinorJay, and LOLcrayons. It was a failed attempt because we were much too friendly and ended up having a pleasant conversation. The New Years Battle The second battle took place January 1st. Marh, LawlExuberance, and GielinorJay went into battle with The Red Bucket. The battle lasted a long time and there were many casualties on both sides. Reinforcements came when elGrifo, aenh, Moogle, and ctg9000 came to aid. The battle then reversed, as the regulars came to attack Didactic Fractals, and very brutally. This eventually led to their retreat and our win. The Battle of Confusion On January 2nd Marh, LawlExuberance, kirby_dude, FireflyWarrior and aenh charged into the Red Bucket for battle. After some fighting, a truce was discussed between the rooms but no terms were followed. Didactic Fractals retreated and no room officially 'won'. = Didactic Fractalian Anthem = Currently there is a room-wide vote being held concerning the room anthem. Current votes: * Born to Raise Hell -- Motorhead (1 vote) * Strutter -- Kiss (1) * Technologic -- by Daft Punk (1) * Still Alive -- GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton (6) * Ten Thousand Fists -- Disturbed (1) * Around the World -- Daft Punk (1) * Cigaro -- System of a Down (2) = Other Developements = Although it's other stuff, it's still related to the lovely awesome DF. DF Blog So far the Didactic Fractals blog has failed terribly, and will probably stay that way until one of the regulars gets really motivated (and most of the regulars are monstrously lazy). LawlExuberance volunteers. See? They/we aren't that lazy. Other Other Developments The official Didactic Fractalian map is still in process, and will hopefully be finished by February. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners